Why girls wear pretty underwear
by ArraMidnight
Summary: Yugi and Joey wake up to find that everyone has suddenly switched genders! rate for language and sexual situations. be warned this is a total crack fic that I write when I'm avoiding school work! sorry about lack of disclaimer!
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!!!!

'Open your eyes dumbass!' The voice yells in his head. ' Yugi please wake up theres something I think you should see!' Yami? But...

'I'm sleeping you fuck, unlike your highness I don't stalk over my fucking bed all night!!' He whined in his head still not opening his eyes.

'Yugi wake up!' He rolled over bitterly.

'This better be important Yami, like the house burning down, or someone dieing or a fucking tornado riping through the house, or god damn aliens attacking the world, or...' He fell out off the bed in front of the mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" The reflection screaming back at him was quite like his own with one little difference, it was a girl! A girl with flattened down hair and a purple nightgown, her violet eyes still rimmed with black makeup.

'Is this important enough?' Yami asked appearing next to him, the new girl was older though practically identical otherwise, Yugi couldn't help laughing.

'Do you think this makes you a queen now?' Yugi thought to his friend. Yami looked about ready to punch him when something moved on the other side of Yugi's bed.

'Who do you think that is?' Yami asked, Yugi stood up looking over his slim female body with interest. The other figure in the bed stretched out though she still didn't turn over to where Yugi was standing now debating whether or not to take off her nightgown. The other girl sat up, long sandy blond hair fell gracefully across her bare shoulders as she rolled them. Yami watched her curiously as she dropped her long legs onto the floor eyes still not fully opened. 'Of course its...'

"Yugi did you just scream...?" She turned to face him and the girls wide brown eyes looked him over in shock. "Yugi?!!" He racked his brain for who had been at his house that night...

'This isn't really rocket science Yugi.' Yami said obviously already aware of who they were looking at.

"Joey right?" The girl nodded. "Look in the mirror." She raised an eyebrow skeptically, but did as he said. Joey stood up running his hands through his hair with confusion.

"Oh my fuckin..." She trailed off turning sideways in the mirror to look over her thin waist and full breasts. " You know I really should be worried about this, but yet all I can think is that my boobs are bigger than yours.' Yami slapped his forehead, or rather her forehead in disgust.

'Only Joey would think about breast in a situation like this.'

"Yeah you do, and their nice, I mean... but we're girls Joe!" The smaller boy said thanking the gods that put this girl in an almost sheer tank top without a bra.

" Yug you are aware that we have had some pretty strange things happen in our lives, this is just one for the list." She said still in a strong Brooklyn accent, though it had a less harsh quality to it for some reason. Joey sat down cross legged on the bed looking Yugi over. "You know even if mine are bigger, yours are still pretty fucking nice.

"I know aren't they!" He said cupping his size B boobs as he admired the girl's body in mirrors reflection. "Hey I'll take my top off if you do."

"Sounds like a deal man!" Joey said jumping up off the bed.

'Dear gods please don't you fucking idiots.' Yami said kneading his forehead with his palms.

"Girls you are you ready for school!?" A woman's voice called from downstairs somewhere.

'Shit Yami, do you think thats..?'

' Your grandfather, or as it seems your grandmother sadly I think we have to hold off on the groping until later, I would cry but...'

'Shut up okay, were not all gay here.' Yugi thought.

'I'm not!'

"We have to get dressed, I mean what good would it be to just do nothing and make people suspicious?" He asked the blond totally ignoring his invisible friend. Joey nodded in agreement and started searching the floor for her backpack.

Yugi crossed the room to his closet, only to find it completely filled with skirts and slinky teeshirts. He reached in to where the girls uniform from his school was hanging.

" Look how tiny this skirt is!" He held it up to his waist where it fell at least a foot above his knees.

"Does it seem a little perverse to you, you know changing?" Joey asked holding up his version of the skirt and blouse. Yugi had been thinking that exact same thing as he looked down at his small female body, it was one thing to wanna fuck your best friend, but yourself...? That was a little weirder. The blond was holding up the contents of his bag in confusion.

"What do you do with all this shit?!" He had cloths and make up all around him on the floor.

"I'm gonna figure it out hopefully." Yugi said throwing his outfit over his arm, and heading into the bathroom, a small pink room which seemed to be a veritable beauty salon of products that Yugi had no idea what to do with! He simply ignored the tubes of cleansers and powders, instead choosing just to change into the cloths. He struggled the most with his bra which seemed impossible to clasp once it was on, how the hell did girls do it? There must be some trick to it! The shirt was far to clingy and the skirt barely fell past his ass. How would he last the day like this!?

'Yami I look like a slut!'

'Tea wears skirts like that all the time.'

' Well Tea's a slut!' Yugi snapped as he walked back into the room, where the female version of his best friend was in the same outfit and also seemed to be having a hard time with her microscopic skirt, not that Yugi had a problem with its length as he never had when the girls at school wore them, though it was harder to enjoy when you wore them as well!

They walked to school as always, feeling for the most part normal except that neither of them seemed to be able to keep their skirts down even in the minimal amount of wind.

"How the hell does Tea wear these all the time?" Yugi asked sliding his hands down his sides in an attempt to keep the skirt from flying up again.

"Well she doesn't really you know." He said with a shrug. "You can always see her underwear, she told me thats why girls wear such nice underwear all the time. I mean it seems true enough, mine have pink flowers on them its pretty hot." It seemed so strange to see these words coming out off a preppy looking blond. Yugi laughed out loud as they turned the corner, it really did make sense though he thought as he remembered the black and gold pair he had found amongst the millions of other colors. They reached the block where there school was situated, and Yugi started laughing again.

"What is it!?" Joey asked.

"Nothing!" Yugi managed between laughing.

"What!?" Joey flipped his hair irritably which just made Yugi laugh harder.

"Its just, oh god, you look like Mai." Joey made a disgusted face.

"I do?"

"Yeah a lot like her!" Yugi said as they walked up the stairs and entered the school.

"That is sorta funny in a... well really demented way." Yugi lead the way to their classroom on the first floor. They were early as always and there were very few other people in the room.

"Jo, Yuki tell Trista that our paper is freakin' due in English today!"

" Um, yeah I think so." He said crossing the room to the brown haired boy who had just spoken, he wore the uniform Yugi was used to and had wide blue eyes that looked him over curiously as he sat down at desk next to him.

"Oh shit, whatever I'll make something up." The brown haired girl said laying back into her chair and straightening the light pink coat she was wearing.

"Tristan and Tea." Yugi whispered in Joey's ear, his brown eyes widened.

"Oh fuck your right, wish I could tell Tristan that he would have been better off as a girl, god damn at least he would have been really hot..."

"Your best friend." Yugi reminded him with a laugh. "No matter what she looks like..."

"Well you wanna fuck Tea so whats so..."

"Tristan, do you wanna fuck Tristan?" Yugi asked looking at Joey's grossed out face.

"Ew, please don't ruin this for me were surrounded by hot girls, this best thing ever, must you fuck it for me?" Yugi rolled his eyes.

'Oh god, if he's gonna be like this he's gonna get some very weird looks from the people we hang out with.' Yami said.

"Something wrong Yuki?" The light brown haired boy asked him, his blue eyes were still so much like his best friend, god damn why did she have to be a dude! Yugi smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." He said.

" Yeah your right Theo, some asshole keeping you up all night with her snoring." Tristan, no Trista said. Joey stuck out his tongue at her.

"At least I'm not you, can anyone say punching me in my sleep!" He shot at the brunette, who rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe I wouldn't punch you Jo if you didn't sound like a fog horn princess." She said with a smile. "Yuki are not wearing any make up?" Oh yeah all that crap in my room, he thought remembering that he hadn't put any of it on. "Do you wanna borrow mine?"

'You should Yugi, you don't wanna stick out more then normal.'

"Sure thanks." He said as he took the small silver tube and a black one. "I'm gonna be right back, I um, just gotta get this on." Oh shit! He thought, walking out to the hallway. He looked up and down it. 'I have no idea where the nearest girls bathroom is!'

'Walk down and we'll find it eventually.' Yami advised. He moved slowly down the hall looking from side to side and still there seemed to be no sign of the bathroom.

"You know I've never been to your school before Bianca." The girl had just emerged from a door not far ahead, that to Yugi's relief seemed to be a bathroom. He stopped looking over the speaker, she had almost white sandy blond hair and burnt sienna skin, a tight purple teeshirt was draped over her muscled frame and a long slung white linen skirt.

"Really? Well then I'll definitely have to show you around more." Another girl followed, her voice was a delicate English accent. "Oh hello there Yuki." Said the English girl, apparently called Bianca. Her white hair had a pink ribbon in it which let it fall lightly over her chocolate colored eyes. Yugi smiled at the pretty girl.

'Bakura and Marik?' Yami guessed from her spot hovering next to him.

'Thats what I was thinking.' He thought "Morning, its nice to see you again." He told the other girl, who smiled damn she was beautiful which figured since Ishizu was and they were in the same family. 'Makes me wish we could ask to see that tattoo again.' Yugi thought, Yami rolled his eyes.

'Dear god Yugi your almost as bad as Joey.'

"Marika is visiting for the week, so I'm showing her around school." Bianca told him.

"Thats really cool, we all have to get together sometime." And have a swimsuit party maybe? "Well I have to get going now if thats okay, I'll see you later." He said trying to sound upbeat as usual while not looking insane as he held the mirco skirt down. Bianca didn't seem to phased, or at least was to nice to say anything.

"Okay then we'll see you." He waited until they had rounded the corner and bolted into the bathroom. 'Yami you don't happen to know how to get this shit on do you!?'

'Why would I know that Yugi?'

'Well I don't know, they wore eyeliner in Ancient Egypt!! You were the freaking pharaoh or not so fucking much right now!!' He thought as he attempted to figure out what the little brush was for in the silver tube.

The door banged opened causing both Yugi and Yami to look over at the new occupant of the room, and both of their jaws dropped. A lot of girls looked fairly good in the uniform but the girl who had just entered managed to pull it off better then anyone he had ever seen. She had to be at least six feet tall, and it seemed that her skirt was the same size as Yugi's.

'Staring at this girl's legs is not going to help you fit in any better' Yami said also looking over the brunette girl who was leaning against the door she had just slammed shut, by the look of it not very pleased about something.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, trying hard not to look at her perfectly smooth leg, how on earth did girls interact without doing this!? He wondered.

"Of course your here! Because the world hates me doesn't it Yuki! Never mind don't answer that!!" She fumed moving away from the door throwing her backpack onto the ground in the process.

'Oh god...'

' What are you looking at her ass to? Damn I think Joey was right about why girls wear nice underwear, fuck knows if I could get a hard on...'

'Yugi stop, you don't wanna go any farther with that sentence.' Yami said quickly.

"What the fuck are you doing anyway!?" The girl shot at them. "Don't you have happy, bubble love each other friendship time or something right now!!??" She growled as the backpack began to ring, which didn't seem to help the girl's mood. She knelt down to search for her phone.

'Got any ideas yet' Said Yami in a strangely mean way.

"What the fuck do you want!?" The brunette shot into the cellphone, but immediately seemed to calm down. "Sorry Momiko, are you okay?" She said leaning against the wall. Yugi's eyes widened.

'Oh fuck its Kaiba isn't it?' Yami laughed

'Bingo, so you were checking out her ass?' Yugi shivered.

"Are you sure? I can come home if you want." Kaiba said into the phone staring down at her nails, obviously to avoid looking at Yugi. "Okay I'll call you later, yeah you too." She said and rolled her dark blue eyes as the other must have been speaking. "Momiko please... Okay I'm sorry I love you to, bye." She clicked the phone closed visibly less mad.

"Whats wrong with Momiko?" He asked as Kaiba slide the phone back in her bag.

"She's sick, what are you doing?" She asked eying the items with a skeptical glance only Kaiba could ever manage.

"Trying to get this on very unsuccessfully, I'm not having a very good morning."

:Let me help you, your gonna hurt yourself if you do it that way." Yugi handed her the make up. She knelt down in front of the shorter "girl".

"So what is the trouble in happy go lucky land?" She said a hint of sarcasm playing in her eyes as she opened the black tube. "Try not to blink okay."

"Thanks its nothing since you asked so nicely. Why are you helping me?"

"I do this all the time, Momiko can't for the life of her get make up on." Kaiba painted the black brush over his eyes and then under. It struck Yugi as a little funny to think of Seto Kaiba talking about doing make up, but then again it made sense if they were both girls in this world, Yugi knew it didn't matter how dumb something was Kaiba would do it to make Mokuba, or as it seemed Momiko happy.

"Well normally you wouldn't give a shit about what happened to me."

"Thats not true, your one of the very few people in the world that I would actually help." She said now using the little black brush on his eyelashes. Before he could say anything she continued. "Close your eyes." He obeyed feeling the girl's thumb beneath his eye. Then air brushing his cheeks. "There you look less like you just got hit by a truck." Kaiba said. " Are you alright? I don't wanna seem like I give a shit, its just you don't look so... well... perky I guess." Yugi laughed, as much as Kaiba would never admit it he did care a little, very little, but some about what happened to them.

"Well thanks a lot, do you wanna head back to class with me?"

"Sure lets go."

They walked down the now almost empty hall and back into the class room. Joey looked over and then up and down. He raised an eyebrow as they sat down at their desks. Kaiba dropped down behind Joey. Yugi looked over to his friend.

"Whose you girl?" He whispered leaning over to Yugi.

"Kaiba." He swore Joey's eyes grew to the size of dinner platters.

"Seto Kaiba!? Are you fucking sure!?" Yugi nodded miserably.

"Terrible I know. Now staring at her fucking hot legs seems wrong." He whispered.

'Well I don't know that, this is true, just don't tell her, and don't stare right at your friends breast Yugi my stupid little darling.' Yami said floating next to his desk in the aisle, a mocking look in his eyes, the girls long legs were crossed. 'Don't cheek me out asshole!!'

'I wasn't, dear god Yami, I only was a little okay!' He thought as he passed the make up to Trista. "Heads up Joey, Kaiba's in a particularly foul mood today, so I wouldn't talk to her even if she is hot."

" I wasn't gonna, I'm gonna pretend that Kaiba's grubby ass attitude doesn't go along with that... Oh god that fucking body." He said motioning back to Kaiba. Yugi was about to respond as the bell rang.

'The strangest part is the lesson is just like always, it just seems to normal to be happening in this place.' Yugi thought trying keep his eyes on the front of the room, but it seemed that the rest of the class was proving to be a huge distraction.

"I'm done." Kaiba said holding the paper up. "Couldn't you think of anything more challenging?" She sneered putting it into the teachers hand.

"Oh damn, she had to speak, I think your right no one else would ever talk to a teacher like that other then that slim ball." Joey said quietly. The teacher took the paper not seeming very phased.

"Thank you Setsumi. I'll work on that." She said. Setsumi? 'That must be her name. Good to know.' Yugi thought

'Yes I would think you knew that, seems out of place for us to not know something like that.' Yami thought rolling his eyes, as the teacher wrote up more assignments on the board. The door slide opened and Yugi averted his eyes. If ever there was girl on this earth that he had to wonder how other girls didn't look at, it was her. She had a long dark ponytail and thick black eye make up, her skirt was definitely shorter then his own perfectly showing off bright red underwear. Her top was almost totally undone to reveal a black and white poka dot bra.

'No one else is reacting to her, how do they do that!?' Yugi thought, he looked over at Joey who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'She is very attractive, I like her lack of skirt.' Yami thought. 'Her out of all these girls you might get to take her top off for you.'

"How kind of you to join us Di." The teacher said not looking up. The girl merely smiled.

"Anytime teach. I know you miss me when I'm gone." She said and headed to her seat behind Trista.

"You know that was almost early for you sweety." Trista whispered , Di stifled a laugh.

"I had a boring morning, decided maybe I would attend school." She said fiddling with a dangling earring.

'Dice.' Yami said.

'What did you say?'

'If you were looking at something other then her tits you would notice that she has dice earrings on, her name is Di. Di Devlin?' Yugi almost laughed out loud. He could see this girl being about as popular with guys as Duke was with girls, and with good reason.

"Of course all the amazingly hot ones have to be people we know." Joey whispered.

"Its Duke you know that?" The blond's eyes wandered back.

"Yeah, I mean she came and sat right with us something only our friends would do, plus she has dice on her breasts." He explained.

'Oh my god its a miracle Joey is right about something, being a completely useless pervert does have its benefits.' Yami said, as his other self chose to ignore him and want back to work.

As the classes went on it seemed almost natural, though Yugi still was trouble figuring out how to avoid looking directly at Di's breasts. As lunch neared the hours seemed to get slower by the second. Joey lay his forehead against he desk as the third period bell signaled, well at least its lunch time, he thought.

"You okay Jo?" He looked up, pointed hazel eyes watched him with concern. He smiled inwardly, even if his mind barely knew this girl somehow his subconscious could see his best friend in her. After all they had still known each other since middle school and still experienced all the same events, just with the minor difference of them doing all this as girls.

"I'm fine Tris don't worry." He said no even convincing himself. Trista sank down into the desk next to him propping herself against Joey's.

"So stop lying and talk to me. Whats wrong?"

"Really its nothing important, you know I'd tell you if it was." And thats true, so why the fuck aren't you!? With all the weird shit they had been through, Tristan would believe him. But yet he couldn't make the words come out. The girl gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay Jo, whatever it is you know you could tell me when you need to." She squeezed his shoulder. "I'm gonna go to lunch, you coming?" He shook his head.

"Go on a head, I'll catch up soon." He watched her walk to the door meeting up with Di as she headed down the hall. Joey lay his head back on the desk, fully ready for this day to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there and Thanks so much for all of you who have left me tons of really amazing reviews they inspired me to try and resurrect this story! This chapter is a little short, but it is helping the story actually move, and hopefully I will be inspired to finish and not take a million years between chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

Yugi stopped in front his locker, really he wasn't hungry and was starting to wonder why on earth he was still sluty, stupid Yuki! The initial fun of the whole situation seemed to be slowly dwindling as the day went on and he was still had no idea what he was doing here.

'Its going to be okay Yugi, we will figure this out. Don't we always?' Yami said sinking to the ground next to him, of all the people in this world it was definitely hardest to get used to him being this unfairly pretty girl.

'I know we will, but still its frustrating. This is probably just my bad luck, getting switched into an alternate world just to spit me!'

"Wow the super love each other squad still not hanging on your every word?" Kaiba stopped at her locker not far from his own spinning the lock between her fingers.

"If you mean my friends aren't with me right now, than yes they're all at lunch!" He shot back at the taller girl.

"And your not eating for some good reason?" She pulled a briefcase from her locker and slammed it closed.

"I'm not having a good day is that what you wanna hear!" He snapped irritably.

'Yugi clam down its not worth get angry, this is just Kaiba being annoying on purpose don't let her get to you cause thats exactly the reaction shes looking for when she talks like that.' Yami said bracingly, annoying logical as always.

"No I don't want to hear that, but it seems like everyone is so why not you? So are you utterly against eating anything?" She asked, Yugi shook his head. "Than come on." She turned on her heels and walked towards the door, swishing her thin hips that utterly taunted him to watch them.

'Did she just tell me to come?' He thought bewildered.

'Yeah I think she did.'

"Come on Yuki, like I can get rid you people anyway." She called. Yugi thought about it for a second. Sitting around feeling bad for myself, or spend it with some amazingly hot girl he would just have to pretend wasn't Seto Kaiba. Yeah that wasn't exactly a hard choice.

'We've got nothing better to do so why not?'

'Exactly.' Yugi said he jumped to follow Setsumi Kaiba.

Joey made his way out the back doors heading across the almost deserted playground which for the life of him he would never understand why they would even bother putting at a high school. It was much cooler outside and even with the wind constantly throwing his skirt up it was better than inside where he got worried over and had to act natural like he knew the girls in there, plus he wasn't allowed to stare at their breast which was turning out to be more of a challenge then it should have been. He shuffled buckle shoe covered feet along the loose bark chips, not caring if they flew every which way.

"What brings you out here, aren't most normal people indoors today?" Joey looked up to see who had spoken to him. The girl had a strong accent, though he couldn't place where it was from, her long auburn hair was pulled back loosely away from her blue eyes which were giving him a curious look at the moment. He sank down next to her as she placed a cigarette between her full lips. Even with all that Yugi had said in mind he couldn't help admiring this girl's subtle beauty, there was just something about her that made her stick out, which he thought might have something to do with the way she wore her uniform. Like himself and all the other girls she wore the main pieces of the required outfit, but with the addition of black tights and red combat boots. Plus the current lack of bright pink jacket made her seem some what more mature then the other girls, something he had always been attracted to...

"Yeah well normal people suck." He said, the girl half laughed.

"Amen to that babe." She offered him the box. "Feel free to join the truly fucked up club." She smiled sarcastically, he hesitated for a moment, never in his whole life had he even considered smoking but to talk to someone who really didn't seem to expect anything of him what harm could it really do? He lite the cigarette and held the smoke in his mouth before letting it billow before him. "This school of yours sucks."The girl said leaning back against the metal gate. In the very least it was nice to not have to pretend to know who she was, as she didn't expect him too, he thought following suit. He sincerely hoped that Yugi was doing better then he was, at least he had Yami to steer him in the correct direction. "You don't really seem like the skip school type, hell I mean your tie is still done and your jackets buttoned. Goody, goody." She laughed, Joey looked down realizing how right this girl was. He pulled off the bow and undid his jacket.

"Better?"

"Real fabulous mate." She laughed. "Since your such a rebel today, wanna come get some coffee with me?"

"Sure lets get out of here."

He followed the girl down a back path that lead away from the school. Joey realized he had almost never skipped school, at least not without a good reason, which meant that people would notice, at least Yugi would know what was bugging him and be able to tell the others that he needed to get away.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" She asked slowing down to be instep with him.

"Just have a lot of crap on my mind is all or else I'd probably still be in class." He said looking down at the pavement. She didn't speak for a while as the sidewalk continued to move beneath them.

"Can I ask you something?" She said finally as they turned a corner.

"Sure shot." He said glad to have something to keep his mind off everything that was going on.

"Why'd you come with me?" She asked. He looked over at her, well that was obvious.

"You looked like you needed a friend." He said simply, she raised an eyebrow skeptically but smiled at him.

"Well thanks I suppose."

"Anytime." And they turned down towards the beach.

Setsumi pulled the car into the parking opening the door.

"I hope you don't mind having to stop here for a little bit. I have to check on my sister, you can wait in the car if you want to Yuki." He didn't know what to say, honestly Kaiba and him had known each other for years, but he had never been nice to him before! Maybe it was a girl thing, that whole see the best in everything sort thing that Tea always talked about, maybe as a chick even bitter world-hating Kaiba had at least pretend to like others. He probably would just back stab him later, but for now he was good just watching this girl.

'Do you want to go inside?' Yami asked watching the other girl saunter through the large front door of her mansion.

'Yeah I think I do, you never know maybe the younger one is as much of a knock out as her older sister.' Yami rolled his, well her, eyes but decided not to argue at least it kept him out of the school where he could do a ton of damage, and he had no doubt that if Yugi did do something completely moronic Kaiba would probably just deck him.

'Come on, into the lions den we go.'

**Thanks for reading, and sorry again that this chapter is so short after taking forever to write it!**


End file.
